Perfect
by Aradia Anstice
Summary: Rating may go up. Hiei has a sister that nobody knew about, full summary inside... Read and review please and please no flaming
1. Default Chapter

**Memorys**

**Author: **Aradia Anstice

**Rating: **PG (rating might go up)

**Summary: **Hiei has another sister nobody knows about. When she ends up at Kuramas school can he get through to her or will she kill him? (lame summary I know)

**Warnings: **... idk....

**Pairings: **if ya'll wanna suggest pairings Ill try to write them

**Disclaimer: **Think about it, Im 14, I dont have a job, and I only get $5.00 a week for an allowance. Do you really think I own YYh? But I do own hitoki and Kay cuz theyr OCs and my made-up characters**

* * *

Prolouge**

_Thares this girl named Kay in our school, she has black hair with a blue streek and these amazing blood red eyes that anyone could get lost in and she never wears out school uniform, she always wears just black, baggy black pants and a blue shirt with the sleeves torn off and she wears a red bandana with two kanjis, one for fire and one for ice on it. She just showed up one day, nobody knows where she lives or where she came from, and she says she has no family._

_But shes wierd-like, you know? She moves so fast when shes running and shes always sitting in this one Sakura tree in front of school, like she lives there or something; And shes always just glaring at people, like in her eyes you can just see she hates you, like her eyes, its like theyre not human, and whenever she gets angry its like thares this blur and a glow from under her bandana, and the next thing you know the kid who got her mad is on the ground, talking to themself and stuff, muttering about these freeky things in their head and most of them had to go to the hospital.  
I konw a kid who got her mad once and hes back in school but he's different, its like if he sees her he'll totally freak out and she just smirks at him and says to leave him alone, that itll pass but it dosent, not until she leaves._

_The wierdest thing is as soon as that pretty boy Shuiichi Manimino saw her he just disapeared, he went to the office and nobodys seen him since then, he hasnt shown up for school at all. My guess is that its because hes hanging out with Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara all the time, theyve probably got him on drugs or something, his grades have been slipping since he started hanging out with them... _

_And this girl, she dosent seem to be friends with anyone, she dosent even have a crush on Manimino like most girls do... shes really wierd..._

* * *

me: sry I had to cut this off but I ran outa ideas and Im tryin to study for midterms... .

Kurama: then y ru typing this?

Me: because Im an impulsave brainless bonehead who forgets things fast...

Botan: in other words shes an idiot

Me: thanks... I feel so loved...

Botan: Review


	2. Chapter Two

Me: Okay first chapter... besides prolouge...

Hiei: moron

Me:shut up

Kurama: she dont own nuthin

Me: dont remind me

Yusuke: on with the story!

Kuwabara: read and review!

Roxy: To Daisuke-HieiXXX, yes you can have my email adress, Ill put it in a review to you because I cant put it here, and thankiez for reviewing, and yes its the pov of one of the students.

Note: My friend typed a lot of this with me and shes not that good with fanfics... -- if it sux, blame her.**

* * *

Chapter One**

_Kays POV_

_ My name is Kay, In the nigenkai, I am almost 15 years old, I have black hair and red eyes, I am 5'1, and Im hard headed and unwilling to do anything but sit in trees and glare at people. In the Makai, I am almost 200 years old (Shes half koorime, but I dont know if they reproduse every 100 years or not, so Im putting 200), I have black hair and red eyes, I am 5'1, and Im hard headed and unwilling to do anything but sit in trees and glare at people. (A/N: not much of a difference)_

_ A few weeks ago, I started going to this nigen high school, mostly because I felt a demonic energy there. Normally, I wouldnt care unless it was a impossibly powerfull demon that was going to destroy all the nigens, in witch case, I would want to know why I wasnt in on it; _

_ All demonic activity, blackmarket dealings, (yes thares a blackmarket for demons)demonic thives getting through to the nigenkai, plots to kill or enslave all the nigens, and most importantly, news on the Reikai Tentai, go through me as long as its in Tokyo. You would think, a demoness so powerful to be in charge of all this would have been to the Makai or at least been born there, but thats why Im in this school. I want to find the demon in this school because I didnt know about this demon, witch means that it must know of a portal to get to makai that I dont know about._

_ First, if it got out that I wasnt watching all the portals I may loose my position. Second, this demon may be working for koenma, and if hes working for koenma that means that my entire setup here in tokyo is about to come crashing down around my ears. But the most important reason I want to find this demon, is because it may have news about my brother._

_ Most of the demons that come through here arent that powerful, so they probably dont know anything about my brother, and theyre just trying to survive so they come here. Others are running from the Reikai Tentai, and theyre hiding in the city so they probably dont know either, I never ask these demons because its just a waste of my time, if my brother had met them, he would have killed them from what ive heard of him; But this demon is powerful, maybe in the upper A range, so maybe he may know something about my brother, I dont know, its worth a try, right? _

(start of the actual fic. Her first day, its almost the end of the day)

Kuramas POV

For the last few days, Ive felt this lasting demonic energy. The energy is similar to Hieis but its not that of just a Koorime and a Fire apperition. Every day Ill feel this energy spike in anger many times, and Ive already got a good feeling whos energy it is. Thares a new student in our school, shes got black hair and red eyes just like Hiei, and Im positive that this energy belongs to her, the few seconds I saw her told me that..

_Flashback _

_Kay is walking down the hall when she sees Kurama, theyre eyes lock for a second and her eyes narrow, she instinctively raises her youkai violently high as a warning, before realising that he probably couldnt tell anyway..._

_End Flashback _

* * *

Me: End here...

Hiei: Hn...

me: review!


End file.
